Country Love
by 7A593R
Summary: Bella and her family are country singers, in comes Edward and...true love? Maybe. Better than it sounds I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my 2****nd**** Fan fiction!!! Okay so I still didn't finish the other one so I will be jumping around a little but, okay? Well here is Country Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ****L**

**Chapter 1: Country.**

"Bells, will you hurry up, please?" Dad called. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I huffed; my dad was a country singer, as were both my brothers, Jasper and Emmett and I. My brothers and I had always hated country, but try being raised by a country singer-it'll grow on ya.

"Okay dad," I shouted back, I grabbed my black Oak Tree Farms 'Rodeo' Boots and shoved my feet into them. I grabbed my bag that contained my song writing book and other important things.

"Jazz, Em, we gotta go to the studio early today." I peeked into Jazz's room and then Ems'.

"But Bella, it's only 7 in the morning." Jasper moaned.

"Yeah but Jake is coming today and he's bringing Nessie, and ya'll know who much I miss her!" I said. My cousin Jacob had gone on vacation for half a year-I know right, what a long vacation-and he took his girlfriend with him.

"Oh yea!" Emmett yelled from his room.

"Whatever! Just get ya lazy asses up, dad said if you're not done in ten minutes you're walking!" I threatened.

"'morning dad." I kissed my father's cheek. I lived with my brothers and dad, my mom left when I was five and my dad has been seeing this lady named Rebecca as of half a year.

"'morning Bells, get the truck started." I went out and did what I was told. My dad's truck was a red pick up truck (**A/N: car in profile). **Jasper and Em came out and my dad behind them. Jasper was on the phone, most likely with his girlfriend, I rolled my eyes.

"Yea babe…yea…I'm on my way riiight now…okay, love ya too." He hung up the phone and climbed into the bed of the truck I followed behind him, my dad and Em got into the front.

"So Jazz, the slut coming to the studio today?" I asked 'innocently'.

"Bella I don't see why you hate Holly." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I never liked her, never will." I stated stubbornly.

"Bella, we have been dating for three years!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, ya'll would think that after three years of pure torture ya'll would escape, apparently you're gluten for torture." I shot back, he sighed. The truth was that when Holly noticed how much money we had, she wanted to date Emmett, but when he rejected her she went for Jasper who was using her for a rebound but ended up fallin' "in love" with a bitch. She always insists on having him spoil her and because he's blind he does! I can't believe this, Jasper is not normally stupid. Anyway today was going to be an excitin' day 'cause we were going to go pick up my cousin and I was going to go shopping for new boots! I used to hate shopping with a huge passion, but after I got bored one day and went shopping so I kinda thought that it wasn't that bad and now I actually like it. Dad parked the car into the studios garage and he opened up. My dad owned the studio, he opened it two months before my mom left and has had it for _lemme see…I'm 19 and mom left when I was 5 so 19-5 is...oh yea 14._ Yea my dad has had it for 14 years, wow!

"Hey Bells, we're gonna start with you first today and then Emmett and then me then Jasper will go, kay?" Dad instructed, I nodded and went into the recording room while Jasper and Dad took seats in front of the controls, we had a rule Dad and Jasper control the controls for Emmett and I and Emmett and I control for them.

"Okay, Bells, so what song today?" Emmett asked as he also got into the room and picked up the drum sticks. My dad started to teach us how to play the acoustic guitar, the drums, the harmonica, and the electric guitar and electric bass, when we each turned eight **(A/N: Bella: 19, Jasper: 20, Emmett:21)**

"I'm gonna start with…walk on." I said, he nodded his head and started playing. **(Walk on by Reba McEntire) **I wrote this song when my friend was upset and she felt like the whole world was against her so I wrote a song based on her.

Oh ain't life wonderful  
When everything is right  
But sometimes wonderful  
Can fall apart sometimes  
When your troubles knock you down  
Pick yourself up off the ground and

Walk on  
Walk on  
Nothing ever stays wrong that long  
Walk on  
Oh walk on  
Don't just stand there in the storm  
Walk toward the light till you find the sun  
And you'll be better off in the long run  
And walk on

Oh it's a heartache when love comes to an end  
But even though your heart breaks  
You know it's gonna mend  
Keep the faith right through goodbye  
And don't you ever break your stride

Walk on  
Walk on  
Nothing ever stays wrong that long  
Walk on  
Oh walk on  
Don't just stand there in the storm  
Walk toward the light till you find the sun  
And you'll be better off in the long run  
And walk on

Walk on  
Walk on  
Nothing ever stays wrong that long  
Walk on  
Oh walk on  
Don't just stand there in the storm  
Walk toward the light till you find the sun  
And you'll be better off in the long run  
And walk on

Walk on  
Walk on  
Ohhh walk on  
Walk on  
Oh walk on

"Way to go!" Emmett clapped, I smiled at him.

"Next song?" Dad asked.

"Umm, any sugguestions?" I asked back.

"This kiss" Jasper said. I nodded and started. **(A/N: This kiss by Faith Hill.)**

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss

Its that pivotal moment  
Its impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, Im forever yours

Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss

Its that pivotal moment  
Its unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Lets let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss

Its that pivotal moment  
Its subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (Its Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

I could see Emmett smiling big, I wrote this song when Rosalie thought it was better to not get involved with Emmett because her father and stepmother told her he wasn't good enough, so she tried to avoid him but she told me that when she closed her eyes all she could feel, see and taste was his lips as they moved in sync with hers and the love she felt pour out of them. I winked at Emmett and smiled.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life! I stepped out of the recording room and walked up and held my hand out.

"Hello, my names Bella!" I smiled and we shook hands.

"Hello."

**A/N: WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? How was it?!?! Don't leave me hanging, tell me how you thought that went? And minor cliffy did it leave you in suspense****?**** (lol). REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOR EVER. (BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE JASPER, AND YES THAT MEANS THAT MY BOYFRIEND COMES IN 2****ND**** [LOL]). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so I know it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry! Please review. :]**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter two: Meeting new people.**

**B.P.O.V:**

"Hello, my names Bella!" I smiled and we shook hands.

"Hello"

My dad and Emmett left to go get coffee, and Jasper was in the recording room, playing his guitar quietly.

"I called last week, and rented a studio room to record." The beautiful stranger told me. I nodded my dad had told me about this.

"Yes...um…" I trailed off.

"Alice Brandon," She chirped.

"Yes Alice, follow me." We both entered the spare recording room.

"Okay, so are you doing instrumental or vocals?" I asked. She handed me a CD.

"Those are the instrumentals; I'm only doing the vocals, today." She told me.

"Okay, so you just go in there and let me put this in here…and done!" I told her what she probably already knew. She started to sing.

(I wonder—Kellie Pickler)

Sometimes I think about you.  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' about me.  
And would you even recognize,  
the woman that your little girl has grown up to be.  
Cuz I look in the mirror and all I see,  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me.  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all.

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Carolina.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

I think about how it ain't fair.  
That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do.  
You weren't around to cheer me on.  
Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do.  
Did you think I didn't need you here.  
To hold my hand, to dry my tears.  
Did you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Carolina.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

Forgiveness.  
Such a simple word.  
But its so hard to do.  
When you've been hurt.

Oh I hear the weather's nice in California.  
And just in case you're wondering about me.  
From now on I won't be in Carolina  
your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off to Tennessee

"That was great! Is there a story behind it or was just a thought up song?" I asked.

"No, there's a story. My mom left me when I was really young, like around six, so it was only me and my dad. But dad got remarried a couple of years ago." She said.

"And you're mom is in California?" I asked. She nodded and rolled her eyes. "So…who is that in the other room?" she asked brightly.

"That's Jasper, my brother."

"Is he single?" she asked excitedly.

"No." I said. Her face dropped and she muttered a quiet 'oh'.

"You wanna go shopping?" I asked helplessly trying to cheer her up.

"Yes! I haven't been shopping all week!" her face brightened.

"Okay but first we have to go pick up my cousin from the airport okay?" she nodded and we both entered the other room again.

"EWW" I yelled, "MY EYES!" Japer and Holly were making out.

"Oops" Holly giggled, Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Bye Jazz." I said.

"Where too?" he asked.

"I'm going to pick up Nessie and Jake, and then I'm going to the mall." I said.

"Oh that's great, cause you see, Holly wanted to go to the mall." He smiled innocently.

"Really is that so?"

"Yea, I already gave her money, so she's set to go." Jasper said.

"Who said we invited her?" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Jasper looked up from his desk.

"Nothing, fine, but if she starts acting like a bitch, I'm leaving her." I glared. Jasper and Holly rolled their rolled their eyes and nodded.

"I'll send Jake back to you so that he can get started and be done by his deadline."

"Fine." Jasper said.

"Let's go Molly, Alice." I said.

"It's _H_olly." Holly corrected.

"Oh, I know." I smirked, Alice behind me giggled.

"Oh and when Emmett and dad get back, tell them I went out, okay?" Jasper nodded. I went out to the back where I kept my truck. I got my truck last year when I graduated high school. Alice climbed next to me and Holly followed in after her. It was a 30 minute drive to the airport and Holly was getting on my nerves.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the 40th time. 40th! _God is she a real life version of donkey from Shrek?_ I can see that Alice's patience was running low thin too.

"Holly, how old are you?" Alice asked.

"19"

"well then why are you acting like a fucking four year old?" She snapped.

"Humph." By now we were in the airport parking lot. I parked the truck and turned on the radio.

"So who are we waiting for?" Alice asked.

"We're waiting for my cousin Jacob, and his girlfriend Renessme." I explained.

"Yea Jake is sort of cute, and Nessie is a bitch." Holly said.

"Shut up Holly, cause it takes one to know one." I said.

"So are you single?" Alice asked me, I nodded.

"Yea I still haven't met Mr. Right and I've been through too many Mr. Right now's." I told her.

"Bella!" I hear Jake boom behind me.

"Guys!" I yelled back. I climbed out of my truck and hugged them.

"It's been too long! I abso-fucking-lutely need some girl time. Pronto!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Jake we're girls, there are shoes, do the math," Nessie stuck her tongue out.

"Jake, Jazz told me to tell you to go meet him at the studio." I informed him.

"Yea I kind of figured. I saw the slut in the car." He said while piling the suitcases in the bed of my truck.

"Yupp, and lucky me I get to take her to the mall." I said with sarcasm. We chuckled and he helped Nessie onto the bed of the truck as I went into the driver's seat.

"They seem pretty nice," Alice commented.

"They are, you'll get to know—,"Holly interrupted me.

"Nessie is a bitch, and Jake doesn't know a good thing when it slaps him in the fucking face."

"Just because he turned you down millions of times, doesn't mean anything—except you can't take a fucking clue." I snapped back.

Once we dropped Jake off at the studio, and the suitcases at Jakes house, we went to the mall. We ended up leaving early because Tanya, Holly's friend showed up and one bitch is enough, we don't need another one. All I was able to buy were a pair of boots and Holly bought lots of skimpy lingerie, though I don't know why. Jasper, Emmett and I were strong believers in the "no sex till marriage rule". And I knew that nothing could change that.

"So now what?" I asked. "Oh! I know, lets go listen to Jake record, he has good music." Once we got to the studio, Jake started up a new song.

"Okay guys, this song is mostly about my life," Jake said dramatically.

"And he says I'm the drama queen." Nessie whispered to me. We laughed.

(she likes it too—alan Jackson)

I got my first motorcycle when I turned sixteen  
I remember my mama raisin cane with me  
She said, "Son tell me why you want to ride that thing"  
She didn't know about the blonde at the Dairy Queen

I got my own reasons why I do what I do  
I like to ride motorcycles  
She likes it too  
I like to ride motorcycles  
She likes it too

I always wore my hair just a little too long  
Daddy didn;t like it and he made no bones  
If I'd have gotten it cut like he wanted me to  
She wouldn't have had nothin left to run her fingers through

I got my reasons why I do what I do  
I like to wear my hair long  
She likes it too  
I like to wear my hair long  
She likes it too

I remember ridin around with my buddies back home  
Listenin to some country on the radio  
When they tried to change the startion to some rock n roll  
I'd turn the Opry up just as loud as it would go

I got my reasons why i do what I do  
I like country music  
She likes it too  
I like country music  
She likes it too

I got my own reasons  
Why I do what I do  
I know what I like  
She likes it too  
I know what I like  
She likes it too

Yeah I know what I like  
And she likes it too

After he finished we all applauded. "Alright, so what do you want to do now?" Jake asked. We all shrugged.

"How about we go to a club I suggested. Alice quickly nodded her head in agreement.

**A/N: how was that? Review and tell me what you think :]]**


End file.
